El renacer de un fénix
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Hoy hace 19 años eras feliz no importaba que es lo que sucedería a fuera, él estaba a tu lado. Sin embargo meses después estabas triste,dolido,Muerto.Fred tú vas a estar conmigo siempre… siempre. Siempre estaré contigo… hermano.no Slash sorry mal summa


**hola! vengo con esta historia, es m i version sobre la muerte de Fred por lo que veran no es igual al libro **

**Espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen, es propiedad de JK**

* * *

><p><em><strong>El renacer de un fenix<strong>_

Abres los ojos, espantado por la pesadilla que tuviste esa noche _siempre sucede lo mismo_ piensas.

Estas triste volteas a ver el calendario que se encuentra en la mesita de noche aun lado de tu cama y al fijarte en la fecha las luces verdes y rojas se reflejan una y otra vez en tus ojos. Hoy, justamente hoy lo recuerdas todo.

Te levantas de la cama, miras por la ventana de la habitación y un nuevo día se refleja. Volteas a ver hacia la cama y allí se encuentra durmiendo una mujer, la misma que ha estado contigo por 19 años, la que te ha apoyado en los momentos difíciles y das gracias por ello porque sin ella, estas seguro que hubieras muerto ese mismo día

Hoy hace 19 años eras feliz no importaba que es lo que sucedería a fuera, él estaba a tu lado. Sin embargo meses después estabas triste…Dolido… Muerto

Le das un beso en la mejilla a esa bella mujer y te diriges hacia el baño, una vez dentro te fijas en el espejo mas no quieres mirar tu reflejo porque sabes que te recuerda a él, enjuagas tu rostro quitando todo rastro de sueño y sonríes al escuchar el alboroto que está en la otra habitación. Sabes que ellos nunca cambiaran que son así y de esa forma los quieres.

Te diriges hacia el alboroto y tu sonrisa se amplía al ver a dos pequeños un pelirrojo y otra pelinegra. El más grande de 10 años pronto a cumplir once, corre hacia ti, te abraza hasta donde sus cortos brazos lo permiten.

Mientras tanto la pequeña de 3 años trastabillando un poco llega contigo y estira sus bracitos pidiendo de forma silenciosa que la abraces y así lo haces arrodillándote hasta quedar a su altura, ella al igual que el mayor te abraza dándote un beso en la mejilla. Después separándote de ti y como si estuvieran sincronizados gritan

-¡Feliz cumpleaños papi!-

A lo lejos escuchas una pequeña risa, volteas hacia esa dirección y la vez tan hermosa como siempre te acercas a ella con tus hijos y se tiran en la cama teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlos ni que se lastimen solos. Esta feliz lo sabes, pero también sabes que los recuerdos y añoranzas pronto llegaran como cada año en esa fecha. Tu esposa te abraza, ha visto en tus ojos ese reflejo de tristeza y sabe por lo que estas pasando. La miras a sus ojos azules fijamente, entonces ella te sonríe y en su mirada te dice silenciosamente que estará a tu lado, como cada año… como todos los días… como siempre.

Ya es de tarde, el sol está en lo máximo, es un día caluroso. Las flores muestran sus vivos colores, el fresco aire de ese día apenas se siente. El bosque produce susurros a causa del aire que choca con las ramas llenas de hojas verdes. Mientras tanto, estas disfrutando del pequeño convivio que tu familia (en especial tu madre) organizo aunque tú en un principio te negaste, pero tu madre o es testaruda o tiene un perfecto don de convencimiento, que tu alguna vez dejas salir. Claro, sabes que no eres el único que lo heredo.

Están en esa casa que tiene una forma un tanto peculiar y un nombre raro para los demás, pero no para tu familia. Lugar que guarda millones de aventuras, travesuras y recuerdos. Mas sin embargo no quieres estar allí, temes que de nuevo la tristeza te afecte al igual que los recuerdos de lo que fue algún día cuando él estaba contigo.

Vez a tu familia en el patio, sentados en la gran mesa para "ocasiones especiales" según tu madre. Vez a tus cuñadas y hermanos platicar así como también al único cuñado. A ese hombre que antes era un niño y que por cosas del destino maduro antes de tiempo, vez su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sabes que con eso todo valió la pena aunque, algunos se hayan ido en el camino. Te fijas en los niños, tus sobrinos e hijos, corriendo, jugando, riendo.

-si–murmuras-valió la pena

De pronto tu ojos creen ver a alguien conocido, no lo puedes creer, te tallas los ojos como si todo fuera un sueño y sigue allí parado._ El no puede estar aquí piensas,_ él se fue hace tiempo- susurras. Volteas a ver a tu familia, nadie se ha percatado, entonces vuelves a ver a esa dirección no hay nadie. Creíste verlo pero fijándote más allí se encuentra tu hijo quien te saluda con una mano, ese niño pelirrojo que en su honor pusiste su nombre para tenerlo cerca de ti.

Te levantas de la mesa y te diriges hacia el bosque. No dices nada a nadie, ni siquiera te disculpas, pero ellos entienden por que lo hiciste. Necesitas estar solo. Llegas a un claro y sientes el viento que antes era fresco, cambio. Ahora es un aire gélido que llena tus pulmones. Cierras los ojos por un momento, ese mismo aire te transporta a un mundo de recuerdos, el mismo aire que estuvo presente esa noche.

Recuerdas como juntos enfrentaron a los malvados a esos mortifagos idiotas, triunfantes festejaron, sin percatarse de la presencia de otra persona, que al ver a sus compañeros derrotados, decide atacar por la espalda como un cobarde. Sin embargo el si se fijo y te empujo defendiéndote anteponiendo su vida, llegando un rayo azul impactarse en su pecho, mientras tu caes hacia un lado.

Aturdido te levantas, vez con horror como el está en el suelo, pero no está muerto sigue respirando aunque con dificultad. En su cuerpo se abren cortadas como si estuviera un cuchillo presente y de las heridas salir sangre sin control.

Horrorizado y asustado te acercas, le susurras al oído que va a estar bien que pronto llegara la enfermera y le ayudara. No sabes cómo se llama esa maldición, pero lo ves allí sufriendo y sientes que tu igual sufres lo mismo, estas desesperado gritas por ayuda, volteas a todos lados a ver quien te hace caso, sin embargo te das cuentas que todos luchan por sobrevivir y nadie se ha fijado en lo sucedido.

Lo abrazas con firmeza, utilizas la varita para sanarle las heridas, pero todo intento es fallido porque no se curan. La sangre sigue saliendo de las cortadas ocasionadas por esa maldición.

A lo lejos vez una sombra moverse, te fijas bien y unos ojos violáceos te devuelven la mirada. La misma mirada que enfrentaste hace un año.

- Carrow- pronuncias su nombre con furia, él fue el culpable de que tu alma gemela se este yendo. De repente escuchas un grito desesperado desvías tu mirada del Mortifago hacia donde proveniente el grito y a lo lejos llega tu madre con lágrimas en los ojos, desesperada te pregunta.

-¿que le sucedió? ¿Que fue lo que paso George? Contéstame! Por favor… contéstame- tú no sabes que decir no sabes cómo responderle que todo es tu culpa, que todo fue por una venganza que el esta así. Tu madre alterada y con lágrimas en los ojos te pregunta cuál es la maldición y sinceramente con un nudo en la garganta le respondas que no sabes cuál es.

Sientes un tirón en la manga de tu playera, bajas tu vista para verlo, está haciendo un esfuerzo para hablarte a pesar del martirio y el dolor que está sufriendo. -Acércate- dice lo obedeces y en susurros te pide que hagas una promesa

-Prométeme George que siempre… serás feliz que no importa en que lugar… no dejes que la tristeza corrompa tu alma… prométemelo por favor- no puedes hacer la promesa sabes que sin el tú no eres feliz.

-Fred no… No voy a hacer ninguna promesa porque tu estarás… conmigo te curaras y terminando la guerra cuando ganemos claro está, vamos a seguir con nuestra tienda y seremos famosos y tendremos muchas fans y… -las lagrimas amenazan con salir pero lo impides- y luego voy a hacer muchos intentos para salir con Angelina y tú me darás un zape por no ser nada romántico…me enseñarías como hacerlo... tú vas a estar conmigo siempre… siempre – terminas diciendo con lágrimas corriendo libremente por tus mejillas

-George- te dice- se que quieres que te de con todas mis fuerzas un zape… pero ves que no puedo- sonríe, mientras tratas de hacer una sonrisa pero no puedes- compañero, hermano del alma, tienes que hacer la promesa, porque si no lo haces… juro que regresare para atormentarte en tus pesadillas- tose- y jalare tu pie escuchaste- haces el intento de sonreír- escuchaste jeje, sabes que esta no es una despedida… si no un hasta luego y estaré viendo todo lo que haces allá arriba con el viejo de bar…barba blanca- te dice ya no aguanta el dolor y por la boca escupe sangre

- Prom… prométemelo por fa… por favor… siempre estaré contigo… hermano- y le prometes que lo cumplirás al pie de la letra.

Tu madre esta sollozando, alguien les aviso a tus hermanos, Percy llora desconsolado a tu lado diciéndole a Fred que lo perdone por no ser un buen hermano mayor, Ron sufre pero trata de aguantar las lagrimas. Bill y Charlie sienten impotencia por no salvarlo por ver como su vida se escapa de sus manos. Tu hermana menor está aguantando las lagrimas sabes que ella es fuerte, sin embargo se abraza a tu padre con fuerza.

Vuelves a gritar que te ayuden que no puede morir, pero vez como tu familia no hace nada, resignados a perderlo pero tú no, no lo vas a dejar ir, sin embargo el sostiene tu mano con fuerza y en sus ojos ves como él se fija en la familia, le sonríe a todos – te amo Mama- susurra inaudiblemente mientras tu madre con un sollozo le dice- yo tambien Cariño- y a ti te dice adiós con una mirada silenciosa.

Mientras vez como poco a poco el alma se escapa de su cuerpo, desesperado te aferras a él con la intención de retenerlo. De que no se vaya, pero es tarde el se ha ido, el te ha dejado solo.

Sientes como tu corazón se rompe y como el dolor entra por cada poro de tu piel. Gritas con todas tus fuerzas su nombre y decides en ese instante vengarte del malnacido. Depositas con cuidado su cuerpo en el suelo y la furia te embarga. Le haces una promesa de que vas a matar a ese perro asqueroso, a ese Carrow.

Corres tras el asesino que presencio la muerte de tu hermano con una sonrisa cínica, no le das tiempo a nada. Quieres matarlo con tus propias manos para que sienta el dolor que sufres. El odio, la ira, la sed de venganza te ciega, en ese momento lo golpeas con todos tus fuerzas ves como brota la sangre de su boca y no te importa por que tu hermano sufrió más.

De repente sientes como alguien te toma del brazo, abres los ojos regresando otra vez al claro del bosque. Sientes como varias lágrimas recorren tus mejillas y volteas a ver a la persona que interrumpió tus recuerdos. Logrando enfocar a esa hermosa mujer que ha estado a tu lado esos 19 años-Angelina- susurras. Le sonríes con tristeza y ella te devuelve la sonrisa compartiendo tu dolor. Das gracias al cielo porque a pesar de la tristeza, a pesar del desconsuelo, cumpliste esa promesa. Eres feliz con tus 2 hijos, con tu esposa, con tu familia y si valió la pena.

Te abrazas a ella y con un sonoro crack desaparecen y van al mismo lugar que cada año visitan. Ese lugar donde yacen los restos de tu compañero de aventuras, amigo, confidente y hermano, tu hermano gemelo del alma. Se dirigen hacia la cripta donde está su nombre, conjuras unas flores para él. Te sientas en el pasto y platicas todo lo que ha sucedido en ese día como si él estuviera frente a frente contigo. Te escucha, te lo advirtió y es por eso que cada año sin falla lo visitas

La tarde ha llegado a su fin, junto a tu esposa salen del cementerio con la promesa de regresar el próximo año. Llegan a la madriguera donde mama los recibe y tus hijos felices te abrazan. Se despiden de tus padres ya que el resto de la familia se ha ido.

Cuando llegan a casa, con tus hijos dormidos después de un día de aventuras. Se dirige a su dormitorio donde los acuestan y junto a tu esposa les dan un beso de buenas noches. Salen de la habitación y se dirigen a su cuarto.

Ya acostados y apunto de dormir, tu esposa besa tu mejilla y luego tus labios, sonríes por que sabes que es el "besito" de buenas noches, ella se acomoda entre tus brazos y a pagas la luz. El cuarto queda en penumbras, la luz de la luna se refleja por la ventana y diriges tu vista hacia allí cerca de la luna hay una estrella y sabes a quien pertenece.

-Fred- murmuras -gracias -después te acomodas cerrando tus ojos para poder descansar

Sin darte cuenta en la puerta aparece una silueta, un niño pelirrojo se acerca a ti, desde hace 4 años lo hace y murmura cerca de tu oído

-De nada hermano- sale de la habitación para dirigirse hacia su cuarto a esperar un nuevo día y también a la espera de saber cuándo te darás cuenta que el siempre estuvo y estará cerca de ti.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong><em>y? que les parecio? se aceptan todo tipos de cosas desde globos, jitomatazos, libros, zapatos, pero pianos no por que dan un terrible dolor de cabeza jeje XD<em>**


End file.
